Director Story 2
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Sequel to the Director Story. This shows different point of views, and what is going to happen. It firsts starts off with the blues and the reds, then the Director and the Freelancers, will tell their part of the story. Enjoy my story everyone. Characters belongs to Rooster Teeth, and credit goes to the fabulous creators and voice actors of Red vs Blue.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.8

"Okay, this is what I did. I rewired the multi complexion, digitalized the-"

"English please!"

"As in I rewired the system and made the camera's still think we are here, and short circuited the electrical the electricity in the cell bars. So we are home free."

"Nice work Simmons. Lets get out of here, like now this place is giving me the creeps."

We all left the cell quickly, before the Freelancers came for us.

"Okay, we need a new disguise. Lets get into one of these rooms, and switch armor come on, men."

"Yes, sir Sarge."

"Man these suits sure are comfy, huh Sarge?"

"They are way more comfy then our original armors. Simmons give me an update."

"Well with this new armor on us, our voices will sound the same, but they won't recognize us off at hand. So for now we are clear on the go, I am wearing the uniform to work on the Bridge, so if you need me, contact me through communicator."

"Stop your yapping, and get moving. We can't let them onto us. We can act as new recruits."

"Good idea, Sarge. They get new recruits everyday, so that fits us perfectly. Then we can figure out their plans, and use their plans against them for our use."

"Just get moving already, and stop stalling now."

We all soon spread out in the Freelancer base, and found the places we were suppose to be at.

_Griff Side of the story_

"Alright men! This is the day where you fly! So chose a pelican, and start flying. There is a manual in case you need any help, and plus there is an A.I that will guide you through. Good luck, men!"

"So. . . .are you new here?"

"Yeah, just came in here today. So what Niner are you?"

"Four ten Niner. I'm guessing your Four Nine Niner, huh?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Griff. Everyone likes to call me Griff."

"Cool. You can call me Wade. I like to be call Wade, but no one calls me Wade. Which sucks."

"Dude I know how you feel about that. I was called by another name once, and I did not like it."

"Lets get to our pelicans okay, Griff."

"See you around."

I boarded a pelican, and got out the manual, and scanned over it. Throwing it on the ground, I started the engine on first try, and took off.

"_Good work, Niner. First objective complete: starting and taking off."_

"Thanks, and please don't call me Niner. You can call me Griff."

"_Griff. . . . .hmmm. . . . . . Very well, I will call you Griff for now on. Now it's time for your test. Maneuvering through a course."_

"Wait! We haven't gotten to do turns and all of that stuff, shouldn't we do that first?"_"Negative. If you know how to start this ship, then you know how to turn it and maneuver it too."_

"Guess your right, alright lets do this. I'm ready for some action!"

I started through the course, and maneuvered the beginning of it with ease. Soon when I reached the second part this started to get harder. The alarms soon went off, and some buttons flashed red at me.

"_You need to return back to the landing port immediately, Griff. There is danger up ahead. Please return!"_

I flipped off the auto-pilot button, and turn off the A.I.

"I've been through worse crap then this!"

"Niner! Return back to the dock right now! That is an order!"

"I have been through worse! I have driven through a missile field, and escaped brute shots! What does that say to you!"

I flew through the field, and manage to escape missiles that were fired at me. Two missiles hit one of the other planes that was firing at me.

"Richard! Dude help me through this!"

"_Here are your directions, Four Nine Niner. Turn on your turrets, and put them on fire when lock mode._ _Then when you done that, lock your turrets on the pelican you want to shoot down. Do you want me to clarify that in better English for you?"_

"No that's good. Thanks Richard."

Turning on my turrets, I locked my turret onto one of the pelicans, and shot it down.

"Oh yeah! I rule!"

I shot down the other two, and return back to the dock. All the other Niner's were standing there waiting for me, and the gave me the salute. I looked at the sergeant, and he nodded at me.

"Four Nine Niner, you did a proud thing today. Congrats."

I felt proud for going through all of the danger, and saving everyone here. This was quite a good start for me.

_Simmons Side of the Story_

I walked onto the bridge, and notice that everyone was doing everything in a rush, and everything was getting mixed up.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!"

Everyone soon quickly stop, and looked at me. No one moved a single inch, and waited for me to speak more.

"Alright, raise your hand if you do data reports, and walk over to the right of the monitors."

Twenty-five people walked over and stood in one of the corners.

"If you do paper work go the left of the bridge."

Thirty-three people walked to the left of the bridge, and stood there.

"And the rest of you guys do, what exactly?""We file things, and do cleaning work for others."

"Okay lets get this all situated and worked out now."

It only took half an hour for it to get all straighten out, and everything seem to be running smoothly now. No one messed up, and everyone stayed in order. That when the alarm went off.

"Everyone remain calm! I'm sure the situation will soon pass."

"_Richard! Dude help me through this!"_

"Here are your directions, Four Nine Niner. Turn on your turrets, and but them on fire when lock mode. Then when you done that, lock your turrets on the pelican you want to shoot down. Do you want me to clarify that in better English for you?"

"_No that's good. Thanks Richard."_

What an idiot. He should have just read the manual. Then he wouldn't need my help. Everyone continued on what they were doing from before hand.

I looked over reports, and managed to pick out information.

"_Bombing of Blood Gulch in three days, execution of Reds and Blues."_

I stood up and contacted Sarge on my communicator.

"_What now, Simm- Richard. What do you need."_

"Sir in three days they are going to blow up Blood Gulch, and plus they are going to be wandering where we are because we are set for execution today!"

"Gather more information quickly, and then report to me and the blues."

"Yes sir."

I continued to look for more information, and do the work I was suppose to do. I had to find a way to save Blood Gulch, and stop our execution before time was up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.9

_Donut's Side of the Story_

"Come on you bunch of sissies! Move those legs faster already! Now you force me to triple time it! Get moving!"

"Don't you think he is pushing it a bit too much?"

"Nah, I like the way he trains us. He makes us feel the pain, and that's what he wants us to feel. If we feel the pain and all, then we won't be sissies on the field when we are being shot at."

"Wow you sure do know how he works."

"I worked by his side once a long time ago. Then that's when I got removed, and I decided to come here."

"Run faster ya sissies!"

I started to push myself a bit more harder, and faster. I wanted to become the best, just make Sarge proud of me. By the time training was over, everyone was tired, breathing hard, and sweating.

"Wow I haven't been pushed that hard since seven years ago."

"Wow. . . . . That is a long time ago huh?"

"Yeah I know. Hey what's with the flashy lights going off for? Is there a party that I didn't know about?"

"Dude that means we are being attacked."

"Ohh! So when can we gear up, and take down the enemy."

"You do know we are marines in training, right? We can't attack yet."

"Well, that sucks. I wish we could attack, but I guess another time huh, fellow marine?"

"Yeah. . . . . . . .another time." I walked off happily towards Sarge was at. He was arguing with someone on the communicator, but I knew better then not to interrupt him. I waited for him to finish the call.

"So. . . Who was that Sarge?"

"Simmons my good friend. He found out our execution is today, and that Blood Gulch is going to be bombed."

"That sucks. I'll lose my wine and cheese cellar. But at least Griff won't get drunk anymore."

"Stop your yapping, Donut. We need to figure out a plan, and save our home, and our buts from death."

"Roger that sir!"

Happily walking off, I thought about what are we going to do to save Blood Gulch, and save ourselves from being executed.

_Tucker's Side of the Story_

"Man you throw like an idiot, dude."

"Well, sorry. Don't blame me, Lavernius. Blame the one who made these stupid throwing games."

"My son throws better then you, and he's an alien."

The marine stared at me for quite a while, with his eyes. I shouldn't have said that, but who cares. I freaked the guy out, and I was proud just by that.

"Yeah I know shocking, take your time on digesting it, into your little head."

"You mean. . . .your wife. . . . . .gave birth to an-"

"Dude I'm not even married. . . . .it's complicated. It's my child, and my child alone."

"You gave birth to a. . . . ."

"Take your time, just take your time. Next runner up!"

Tucker here, and this is my story. I do the fitness stuff, and make sure they are ready for the field. First day on the job, and already I have the hang of this.

"So what do you want me to do first?"

"Try to throw this stick grenade at the wall, and blow it up. I've done it before. But I do a whole lot more better throwing things, then my friend. And my friend really sucks at it too. So go ahead and throw already."

I watch the marine through the sticky, but he missed the wall. Instead it hit and stuck to the glass window.

"We might want to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Cause if that glass breaks, we'll all be suck into space. Marines lets go into the hallway, and have a break."

We all left the room quickly, and I close the door right before the sticky grenade exploded. Then I got a call.

"Okay who is this?""Donut. Dude our death is today, we need a way out of it, and save Blood Gulch. Cause they are going to blow it up in three days!?"

"Okay calm down. I'll think of a way. . . .just got an idea. You'll see it happen. Talk to you later."

I hung up before Donut could say another word.

"Men! Today we are going to do a war battle, against each other. You can trust no one, but me. I can be the only one trusted. Don't tell anyone that I am letting you do this, and do not stop when they tell you to stop. So battle away!"

Soon everyone was throwing grenades and running around.

"I love this job."

I knew this was going to catch their attention, and they will be distracted by this for a while. And they won't ever know what hit them truly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.10

_Caboose's side of the story [currently in an interview]_

"Yeah I'm mostly called an idiot a lot, from where I am from. But I think they really mean to call me smart."

"And well. . . .why are you the idiot?""Because they are probably dumber then me, and they are just jealous because I have a nearly five minute movie-song of me. And it's pretty long, and their's are all short and stuff. So yeah they are jealous.

Oh my god! I just realized it one why they are all so jealous! This is so amazing! I need to tell the others about my discovery! Wait what was my discovery again?""Well he has short term memory, so it will be helpful with keeping secrets. So he's good to go."

"Good to go for what?""You got the job."

"Job for what?""Never mind, you mission is to keep all secrets safe in your head."

"Okay."

Yeah, then I walked out of the room, and stood in line with everyone else that was done. We were all appointed for something, but I don't remember what.

"_Caboose, dude answer me!"_

"There is a ghost in the room!"

"Dude it's your communicator."

"Oh why thank you for telling me that, Mr. Marine dude. What do you want?"_"Dude you need to find a way to stop our execution and save Blood Gulch!"_

"And why would I do that? That sounds lovely! Wait, no it doesn't. . . . ."

"_Don't help and we don't get to live or see your best friend Church anymore."_

"Oh my god! You are right, if I die then I can't see church! I have to do something! By Tucker."

"_Dude wa-"_

I hung up on Tucker.

"Is there a way, to you know distract everyone to where they go all crazy and stuff?""If you press the alarm button, that will probably work. Other then that there is no other way. Wait why?""Oh, nothing. Just a thought of mine."

I stepped out of line, and my elbow hit the alarm button. Soon the whole room was flashing red. This was going to be a big help!

_Sarge's side of the story_

"Come on you bunch of sissies! Move those legs faster already! Now you force me to triple time it! Get moving!"

I watch them run faster.

"Run faster ya sissies!"

This was quite enjoyable, to see all of these men run around and I don't have to do anything but yell at them. This reminds me of the old days, when I was a drill sergeant. I miss my old life, it was peaceful but bloody.

"_Sarge, sir please pick up!"_

"What is it, Simmons? Right now I am screaming at marines to run."

"_Sir, I just found out we are to be executed today! We have to do something to save ourselves, and stop the destruction of blood gulch!"_

"Son of a warthog! We need to do something quick! Got any plans?"

"_Well if we can cause some major distractions and stuff, it can delay a lot of time, and we might be able to have a chance."_

"Good thinking, now hope to it!"

"_Yes sir, Sarge, sir!"_

Then, I notice that Donut was right behind me.

So. . . Who was that Sarge?"

"Simmons my good friend. He found out our execution is today, and that Blood Gulch is going to be bombed."

"That sucks. I'll lose my wine and cheese cellar. But at least Griff won't get drunk anymore."

"Stop your yapping, Donut. We need to figure out a plan, and save our home, and our buts from death."

"Roger that sir!"

I need to figure out a plan, but what will work exactly. The thought of the marines running and complaining kept going on in my head, until the alarms went off. Soon everyone was up against the walls cowering, all except for Donut. What a brave little soldier he is.

"Why can't you all be like Delano! See how he stands up and protects his ground! Now get up and do the same!""Yes Sir!"

The all ran off, with guns in their hands to the battle field. I was proud of them, and actual tears came to my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.11 [Director takes over]

"Now who is that flying the pelican! I want to know right now!"

"_Sir everyone is calling him Grif, do you know him?"_

"Yes I do, thank you for the information F.I.L.S.S."

"_You are welcome, sir."_

They escaped from their cells, and now they are out somewhere in the ship, doing crazy things. I need them to be found, and brought to me.

"Agent Tex, Carolina, Wyoming, Washington, and Meta! I need you to find some certain people for me. Do you understand?"

"Who are the people sir?"

"I nee you to bring me, Staff Sergeant Sarge, Richard Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut, Dexter Grif, Michael J. Caboose, and Lavernius Tucker. Find them for me, and bring the here."

"Aren't they held up, in a cell sir?"

"From what F.I.L.S.S told me of one persons name, they are out of their cell, and are around the ship. So get moving."

"Yes, Sir!"

All of this way getting to be to much for me. Each day, I had to stand up with these guys, and now I have to go against them. They are just a bunch of idiots in this world, ones that can be useful, but still very stupid of doing things. The danger lights soon flash, and the sirens went off. The Insurrectionists were attacking us.

"Stand our ground men, and take force of action. F.I.L.S.S, I want you to take a scan of the area, and find out how many are attacking."

"_Of course sir. There are two enemy pelicans coming towards us. We must take enforce of action. Wait, pelican 45 already taking control of the situation. One of two enemy pelicans destroyed."_

"Impossible! Find out who that person is and get him or her to come here immediately!"

"_Of course sir."_

I knew it was one of the reds or the blues behind all of this, but I didn't know who exactly. Well whoever was doing will be executed on this spot.

"_Sir, fights are breaking out all over the ship. What should we do?"_

"Get the other agents to handle it, and see if they can find the people in charge of them. The people in charge of the marines, will face serious consequences."_"Of course sir."_

I stood back, and watch the battle going on. It was almost under control, except the pilot of pelican 45 was being chased now. I knew he was probably going to win, and or probably going to lose the battle. Either way, he was still going to die now matter what.

"I said let me go!"

"Shut up Donut!""I see you brought me, Franklin Delano Donut. Very good, agent Texas."

"Welcome sir."

"It's been a while, since I last say you Donut. Aren't you happy to see me at least?""Happy to know that we are going to ruin your plans!"

"Which plans?"

"The ones of destroying Blood Gulch, and our execution. Those plans."

"Not everyone is going to be executed, Donut. I'll be keeping Simmons, Doc, and a possibility of keeping Sarge. They can be quite useful, if I do say so myself.

Blood Gulch does not have much of a survival anymore. The red and blues underneath Blood Gulch, in the top secret cave, they have been bringing Blood Gulch down from the surface for years. We can't afford that to happen."

"So that's why you want to destroy Blood Gulch. Blood Gulch has a few opportunities that they don't have, but they want."

"Precisely. Maybe you are worth keeping around, Donut. So you won't be executed."

"Wow, now that is news worth telling the others."

"Go ahead and tell them."

"I will!"

I hit a small switch, as he contacted his friends. Soon I got their coordinates, and I sent them to the Freelancers. It wasn't long, when the Freelancers cam with the reds and the blues.

"Donut! You just communicated us around the enemy, and gave off our position. What did I tell you about that?""Never contact allies around the enemies?" "And what did you do?" "Contact the allies around the enemy?""Precisely! And now we are caught in a jam, because of that."

"Sorry, sir."

"It's alright Donut. You are forgiven. But if Grif did this, I will not forgive him. So what does the Director of a Traitor want?""Only a few of us will be spared, the rest will be executed."

"Who are the ones we're going to keep alive?"

"Simmons, Sarge, Doc, and Donut. The rest will be executed today."

"Wait, think about this. Why not keep all of us alive and-" "Finally! I can get away from Grif. God thank you for letting the Director have permission to kill him! I'll see you at mass on Sunday! Amen!"

I stared at Sarge with an okay-face on. Soon I turned my back on them, and gave them a wave of my hand.

"Dismiss."


	5. Chapter 5

_Donuts part of the story: part 2_

"Hey umm, lady in the purple and green armor. . . ."

"What you idiot?! IF you are going to make my ears bleed one more time, I swear to you, it will not be pleasant in the next few minutes!"

"Sorry about annoying you the other day, with all of the talking and stuff. I truly am sorry, ma'am."

She stared at me, and quietly walked off. It was going to take time, for her to apologize to me. She'll come around and accept it sometime or later, I know it.

I was shown to my room, and left alone now. Everything was so different now, and I know I'll change with it too. . . . .

I removed my helmet, and stared at myself in the mirror. It had been a long time since, I saw my brown eyes and my military-cut blond hair. There was a knock on my door, and I saw the girl who I apologizes to walk in.

"Hey, look sorry about walking off like that without accepting your apology or anything. It's been a long while since someone said something like that to me. It will be time, before I get use to it again. . . . ."

"It's alright, ma'am. Don't worry about it."

"I know something to make up for it."

"What?"

She removed her helmet, and pressed her lips against mine. This was our first kiss, and it felt right to do it. We soon broke off from our kiss, and laughed a small bit. Soon I had my lips on hers, and we parted once more.

"Does this make us official?""I believe it does."

She gave me a grin, kissed my cheek and left the room. I bet inside her head she's head over heels right now.

_Author note: Yay! Donut found love! Way to go Donut!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Simmons part of the story part:2_

"Wow I get to be kept alive."

"_You should be consider lucky, to be spared."_

"Why?"

"_The Directory hardly spares anyone."_

"Do you want to go disco-bowling, watch a spy movie or get a beer?"

"_I'll do the movie. But as you can see, I am an A.I so I cannot do much with actual objects."_

"That's okay. I like watching movies then going disco-bowling with Sarge, believe he uses bombs for bowling balls. Do you know where the DVDs are at? Cause I seriously have no idea."

"_Neither do I."_

"Delta there you are. Been wondering where you were at, you really had me getting worried about you."

"_Sorry about that Agent York, I have been talking with Simmons here. I think he will make a fine Agent for the Freelancer Program."_

"You don't say? But I don't think that is a good idea, Delta. I mean what if he goes against the code and everything."

"Dude, I never go against the code or any of that stuff, I actually follow it. I even stopped at train tracks under heavy fire, because it's the law."

"Second thought, maybe he will make a really good agent for back ups and that type of sort. I'll take to the Director about this, and see what he says. Got to run now, come on Delta. Later."

"_Good bye, Simmons."_

"Later."

I walked off quietly, and looked around the place. People were talking, working, and many other things. Everyone acted natural here, but really inside they were all concern about the enemy, if the enemy was going to attack or not. I could easily see that about them. I continues walking off, becoming lost in my thought.

_Author note: Simmons has a few friendship forming, with the A.I, Delta. But what will the Director say, about Simmons being a back up Freelancer Agent?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sarge's part of the story part:2_

"Triple time it, ya bunch of lazies! Are you mean or weak little nerds?"

"Sir. . . . .I finish. . . .all ten. . . .laps."

"Alright take a break then marine. Come on! Do ten laps, and get a half hour break!" That got them to run a bit more faster, then usual.

"Not fast enough, men. Now I'm bring out my. . . . . . .shotgun." I pulled out my shotgun, and starting firing. I heard a few marines scream like little girls, and just laughed. This wag going to be truly fun.

"Sir, is there anything that you want me to do?" "Grab a machine gun, and fire at these men. They are only on their fourth lab, and not even done. So start, shooting."

I shot a few rounds with my shotgun once more, and then the machine gun started firing. This pleased me truly.

"Sir, you are the best!"

"I know I am, marine. Keep on shooting marine, and don't stop!" "Yes sir!"

We both continued firing as they dodge bullets while running. Soon it was all over.

"And that men, is why you run quickly while being fired at. Okay lesson over, take your thirty minute break, and take a shower. I can almost smell you from over here."

"They are going to be tired and sore tomorrow, sir."

"Yes they will be sore and all. It's the way of life a marine must live. We can't sit back and relax all of the time. We have to take force of action and be prepared for the upcoming battles, that will engulf us in the near future!"

"Sir, do you want me to take a shower?" "Yes! Take one and be done with it."

"Yes sir, and sir one more thing."

"And what will that one more thing be?""You remind me of my dad. I mean you almost act like him, if I recall correctly."

"A lot of people, think they know me.""Do you polish your shotgun?" "Of course I do. Who doesn't? I polish it before I go to sleep, and after I wake up."

"That's what my dad always does. Here I have a picture of him."

He handed me the picture.

"That's me twenty years ago, I was almost twenty-one back then, during that time."

We both stared at each other for a moment, and gave each other a hug.

"I never thought I see you again." "Neither did I, sport, neither did I. Look at ourselves! We're crying like big-babies and acting weak. Come on lets catch up over dinner.

_Author Note: YAY! This is another little happy ending here. Sarge is reunited son, that no one had a clue of. Sarge can be really top secret, and that's the worst kind of top secret. [top secret reference to Red vs. Blue Recreation episode 11, Dumb Cop, Bad Cop. ^U^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Doc's part of the story part:1_

"If the light is really green like this, it means you are dying. Pale green just means you are weak."

"I don't see the difference."

I let the glow on my medical scanner grow brighter.

"This is really bright, that means you are now dead."

Accidentally, I let go of the trigger on it and the blast hit Agent Maine [aka the Meta]. Everyone one of us, just stared at him, as we say him walking very slowly.

"Class dismiss!"

I ran out of the medical room, with a much more faster, angry agent behind me. As I ran, I let out a really long scream, and he got closer and closer to me.

"Director! I made the Meta mad!" "What did you do?""I accidentally hit him with a blast from my medical scanner, and it made him slow, again. And now he wants to kill me." "Agent Maine, settle down. We need him alive, we can't have him dead yet. For now, use the training room to release your anger, Agent Maine. We can't afford having you running around, trying to kill one single person. Dismiss."

We all heard a growl, and watch the Meta leave the room.

"Thank you. . . .sir. . . ."

"You better find a way, to where he accepts your apology. And I suspect you work on that soon, cause if you don't, he will kill you."

"Of course! Yes sir!" "Dismiss, then."

I walked off, and remained quiet just thinking to myself. I had to figure out a way, to have the meta forgive. . . . . . .

"Or I can just kill him!"

"Omega, get out of me."

"Never! You are mine now! Mwahahahaha!"

"Doc, do you have any idea who Omega might be in?""Yes."

"No."

[Tex] "I already have my answer. Omega, get the heck out of him, right now."

"Never! You aren't the boss of my! I rule this body here, and we will rule this world no matter what happens! Mwaahahahahaha!"

"I'll get the Director, to destroy you and recreate you."

"You can have your body back Doc. . . . . . ."

"Thanks for saving me from his wrath, Tex. I really owe you this time."

"Not really, I just needed to get him, so the Director can check on him, and see if he can still handle everything."

"So how's your relationship with the Director going?""Going good so far. Nothing bad has come between us. . . . . . . .yet. I think we can pull through, and make things steady for the both of us."

"Well good luck, then!"

Quietly, I walked off just thinking to myself once more.

_Author Note: Yes Doc, got the Meta mad again. He's gotten him mad more then once, before. . . . . . . Any way. . .lets pray, that Doc finds a way for the Meta to forgive him! And I know, this is the first chapter of Doc's story, I'll do more later on for him, in the future, that is if I get the chance to do more on him. . . . . . . ._


	9. Chapter 9

_Caboose's, Grif's, and Tuckers side of the story, all of them are part:2_

"Great! This is just Great. We get executed, and the others don't! This is so unfair!"

"Shut your whining, Grif. I'm trying to contact my son, so he can rescue us!"

"Who's your son?" "Tucker Jr., Caboose. How can you forget about that? You let him drink your blood. Now will you please, just shut up!"

"Wait! What about my sister?" "Good idea. Then she can use the hippie-drive and crash into this ship, and kill everyone. Oh wait, she can't do that! Want to know why?""Why?"

"Because she is an idiot like the rest of us!"

"There's no arguing against that."

"Wait I got a message from my son. . . . .sending fleet. . . . . . . . .rescue in five minutes. . . . . . Thank you Jr. See what a son can do for you?""I hate babies."

"Shut up, Caboose!""Yeah you heard him!"

"Quiet Griff."Not the boss of me, Tucker."

"Bow chika honk honk."

"Jr., thank god you arrive. And you brought friends. . . . .that is so cool. Hurry and get us out of here, before we get executed."

"Blarg, honk, blarg."

It was moments later, when the cell doors open.

"Nice work Jr., now lets get out of here."

We all took off, and before we knew it, we were on an alien space ship. This place was pretty huge, compare to the Director's ship.

'Wow this is awesome, Jr. You have a really cool ship! You are the most coolest son I ever had!"

"Blarg."

"_Welcome to spaceship 40-79. You may call be Sheila. How may I be assistance for you today?"_"Sheila, is that you?" _"Caboose, hello. It's nice to hear from you again. How are you doing?"_

"Oh, I'm doing fine."

"Enough chit-chat already. We need to like get out here right now. The other guys alarms just went off. So lets get a move on."

"_Of course minor junior private negative first class, Grif."_

_Author note: Okay, well they escaped. . . . .again. I lost count on how many times, they escaped from prison. . . . . Well either way, they are going to cause a whole lot of trouble. But yes! Sheila made a small come back! But now. . . .on with the next chapter. . . . . . . .and don't forget to comment._


	10. Chapter 10

_Director point of view part2_

"What do you mean by they are gone, Agent?! Explain to me now!"

"They aren't in their cells sir, they seem to have. . . . .escape. But it looks as though they had help. . . .but we aren't sure who they got help from. Yet. Do you want us to lead the investigation, sir?"

"Leave that to someone else Agent Carolina. Right now I need all of you to find those escape-cons."

"But sir. . . .we can do it-"

"Negative Agent Carolina! You will follow my orders, and do what I say! You will follow what I say, and not disobey. Do you understand?""But, sir-"

"Do you understand?! Or do I have to make this clearer for you?""No sir, I understand."

"Dismiss then."

I stared at Carolina, as she left the bridge. Soon Tex, was y my side.

"A bit harsh on her much, Church?""She needs to understand, that she needs to follow orders, and not go against them. She has to learn, Tex."

"But still. . . . Why did you do that? She's our daughter. Stand their as long as you want Church, something's are going to change about you."

I shook my head in dismay, as she walked away. Nothing is going to change at all here, everything is going to be pretty much the same.

_24 days later._

"Sir, the freelancers found the escape-cons. But they were ambush in the process."

"Were any of them injured, Simmons?"Only one sir."

"Who?""Agent Carolina, sir. They were attacked by aliens, and she took a major down fall. One alien took them all by surprise, and took the attack before it could injured Tex. The alien ripped through her armor, injuring her side and lower rib cage area."

"What is her condition currently?""Critical."

"Thank you for the update, Simmons. Counselor, take over my position for the time being."

"Of course Director. Are you going to see Agent Carolina?"

"I am."

I left the bridge, and reported down to the medical room. The other Freelancer's were standing in the hallway, staring though the glass window. Standing by them, I stared at Carolina, as the doctors were fixing her.

"Carol. . . . . . .is it really this bad?"

"Yeah, it almost killed her. She took the blow, before the alien could reach Tex. It was daring, but she took the risk to save the life of her mom. . . . . ."

"Thanks for the small update that we all know of, North. York is taking it the worst though, sir. He's in the room, but he said he'll stay by the door. He hasn't left. . . . ."

"Lets hope that she'll be okay, Agent Washington. If she dies, it will be a major downfall for all of us, and Project Freelancer."

"Yeah, then we all want to get killed or be killed."

"Okay, sis I think that was enough said from you."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me South! Hey! Come back here. . . . . Don't walk away from me, while I am talking to you! South!"

Every single one of us stared at the two, as they walked away. I soon turned my head, back to the first matter.

Carolina was all that matter at the moment. I felt someone grab my hand, and I look to my left seeing Tex.

She had her helmet off, and I could see her nose turning red, and her eyes were starting to water. Putting an arm around her, I pulled her close, and put my other free hand on her head. We both never wanted to face anything like this. Ever.


End file.
